dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Bone Dragon
The Bone Dragon is a rare hybrid dragon of the Fire and Earth elements. It's main element is Fire. It is also categorized under the Spooky element as well Appearance The bone dragon looks a lot like the Scorch Dragon in shape, but is entirely made out of bones. Evolution TBA Abilities Weapons The bone dragon's bones are sharp at some places, such as its wings, which can be used to scratch enemies. Defenses The bone dragon's bones will not fall apart from each other and they appear to be missing a nervous system to feel pain; so you may attack all you want, they will not feel any pain. Research into whether or not bone dragons have a nervous system at all is ongoing and currently stuck due to the nature of this dragon. Other Abilities Bone dragons are excellent diggers and have perfect eyesight in the dark. Breath Weapon The bone dragon breathes fire, like its scorch dragon ancestor. How they can breath fire is still a mystery, though. Weaknesses The bone dragon appears to be missing certain brain parts and thus is less intelligent than most other dragons. Habitat Regions The bone dragon usually lives near cemeteries, most notably in Bocartes, but when aboveground during October they usually search out for the Garita volcano. Preferred Home The bone dragon buries itself close to graves to be around other bones. On the Garita they seek out hot places to keep away the bone-chilling winter cold. Sheltering/Nesting The bone dragons on the Garita do not build nests, and the ones buried use the dirt around them as shelter. Diet The bone dragon does not eat for the biggest period of the year. During the period it is active, it usually seeks rotten carcasses of other animals rather than hunting for itself. When these are scarce, it may survive on eating rocks. The most creepy part about it eating is that the food just falls out of its body as soon as it is swallowed... yuck. it is currently unknown how these dragons get sustenance due to the aforementioned trait. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The bone dragon is quite dumb. They can act friendly but also be big bullies. Social Order The bone dragons live close to each other when aboveground so they can fly to cemeteries together when winter begins. Relationship to Wizards The bone dragon flees from humans and thus are rarely spotted in the wild. Unlike their speculated scorch dragon ancestors (or is it the other way around?), the bone dragon is not brutal or aggressive at all, but very, very stupid. They can occasionally act like bullies but a simple wave with your hand can scare them away. DDLA has ranked them as 1. When in a park Breeding The bone dragon can only be bred around October and around December-January. It can be bred with any combo with the Earth and Fire elements. It can be bred at any time with two bone dragons. Habitats To prevent them from burying themselves, you must keep them in an Earth Habitat with other bones and reinforce the ground in the habitat. Or in an Omnitat or Fire Habitat to keep away the bone-chilling winter cold. There preferred habitat though, is the Spooky Habitat which will keep these dragons very happy. How to care for Bone dragon bones have to be brushed from time to time to prevent them becoming yellow, as holes can then appear in them. Favorite Treat They prefer Berry Bauble. Treats do fall out after they are eaten, but can't be re-used as all nutrients and taste are gone. Once again, wizards are still trying to figure out how this dragon does this. Life Cycle Mating Bone dragons live close to each other when aboveground, so they can choose mates easily. After mating, they do not get a new mate for the rest of the year, and next year they get another mate. Birth The egg is carried by the mother and buried along with her, only to be hatched next year. Infancy Infant bone dragons are carried inside the belly of the mother. (Yes, INSIDE.) When the mother eats, the infant re-eats the meal before it falls out of the mother's body. Adolescence The adolescent bone dragon is more independent, though it still shares the same sleeping place with its mother. Adulthood The adult bone dragon is completely independent and lives somewhere else. It still stays close to its mother and the other bone dragons but hunts and scavenges for itself. Life Span Bone dragons usually live until the age of 30, though were not quite sure how they die... History Discovery The bone dragon was discovered when multiple of them buried themselves out of the ground. As multiple wizards and even non-wizards saw this, no one is credited with the discovery. Origin of Name They were named after the fact they were made out of bones. Magic Bone dragons have affiliation with Terramancy and Pyromancy, but also with Phantasmancy, and Necromancy. Notable Dragons *Skelly (Whitbee) *Contraghost (Sam Hain) *Skullios (The Great Nogard) *Ulna (Mortimer Addams) References *Spooky Dragons: A Guide For Junior Phantasmancers, Mortimer Addams *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Limited Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Hybrids Category:Spooky Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Petrivores Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble Category:DDLA Rank 1 Category:Dragons that evolve